


Deep Freeze

by RocketRabbits



Category: Fantastic Mr. Fox
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Third Person POV, crossposted from ff.n, movieverse, third person present tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRabbits/pseuds/RocketRabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the cold begins to find it's way into the pipes, it also makes a home in Felicity's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Freeze

"What about now?" She asks into the night, the hard tone of her voice mirroring the bitter cold that seeps through the pipes, and their fur, and their blood, and their bones. "Do you feel poor now?"

Felicity knows that after so long it isn't fair of her to hiss like this. He bears her anger every day prominently below his eye and she doesn't regret it, no, he deserved it and deserves to remember it. He might have learned his lesson, but he still deserves to remember why they are here, why the whole forest is locked in pipes with cold they can't escape by curling up against the insulation of the earth. The pipes suck in the cold instead of expelling it, and it's taken the time to refreeze all of their hearts, just a little.

"Well," he says good-naturedly, but she can hear how tired he's become. "You did say foxes live in holes for a reason."

" This isn't even a hole, Foxy." She grumbles. "This is a prison to the whole forest and it isn't fair to them that they've still got to be here."

"Fitting that a wild animal be tamed by prison," he mumbles, only slightly, only loud enough that Felicity is sure he didn't mean to. He's lost in his own thoughts, which means he didn't hear a word she said.

"I promise I'll get us out of here. The whole forest. I know it's not fair to them. We've done well, but pipes are no place for animals and stealing fake squab from supermarkets is no way to survive."

Felicity can hear the sincerity in his voice, and if his head wasn't turned away from her, she's sure she could see his green eyes glowing faintly in the darkness. It's times like these that she remembers why she forgave him, because he truly is a fantastic fox. Fantastically dangerous, fantastically cocky, fantastically… large hearted. If there is one thing Felicity Fox is certain of, it's that her husband has the biggest heart in the forest- even if it's a little hard to see.

So yes, she forgives him. But when she thinks about her brother with the weak immune system, and the boys, and the kit in the apartment over, all curled into the same chill that has her heart freezing over ever so slowly, she finds it very hard to forget.


End file.
